User talk:The Plush
Hello! :) This page will be archived once it reaches 30,000 bytes. ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς ]] The Wrong Questions 04:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Plush Hey, Plush!Very good editing!I'll give a message to ShrimpPin.You are still make small edits but good!Good editing!Terler You're Invited! Feature User! Hey, The Plush! You're the featured editor on the Community Center! To see this, just go to "Recent Activity". Scroll down below the most popular posts section, and you'll see your acknowledgement there! Good job! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 22:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry I'll complete the Oil Sick Guitar page.I'm a member and I own it. Your friend, Terler Hat The new hat is actually a gift given to all new penguins when they join. But to make old penguins not feel left out, everyone gets that hat and a cloudy background. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 00:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: No problem! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 00:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Not much information Green and Blue??Yeah but ^ Summer Bash Well, a few users said that they're not out of school yet, so I postponed it for a while. I completely forgot about it! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:D Thanks! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 16:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi The Plush! Thanks for the award! I wanted to show you some cool fun things... *Vote for the Wall of Fame here! *Check out the Community Corner! *Look at the Main Page! Have fun editing! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 20:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello The Plush! First of all, i want you to know im a big fan! You're one of the finest editors on this wiki! i saw u log in the server Sleet! to prove it, i added this picture: Have fun editing this wiki! Penguin-Pal 20:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Party Hey Plush! I'm having a Fireworks party in about a half hour. The info is below. Hope you can make it! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 22:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Server- Flippers Room- Ski Hill, then my igloo. Time- 7pm eastern time Date- July 4th (duh). RE: Hi The Plush, thank you for replying me. you was right: the penguin who sent you the letter was me, although i somtimes use my other account. i made my second accound to discover glitches and bugs, but now i use it just for fun. i hope you enjoy playing Club Penguin. waddle on cp! :D Penguin-Pal 09:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Reverted Vandalised stuff Sorry about that. I didn't know Tracotaper's revert was still vandalized. Chat Please go on chat . Happy65 Chat Sorry , I cant go on chat now . Happy65 Chat It depends on your time zone . If its GMT+0 , I cant make it anytime from 1.30 to 5.30. Happy65 Please Vote hahaha! you can't stop me! Congrats! Due to the recent vandalism attack, I have given you the rollback ability. Use it well! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 02:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vandal! All taken care of. Thanks! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 02:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Meet On CP can we meet on CP at 19:20 in GMT + 0 ? Happy65 Server : Oyster Room : Town Now It is now 19:20 . Happy65 Happy65 Vandalism Patrol . FIXING TOR has been helping my vandalism patrol and fixing the main page . The main page is back but it still has tiny danicng penguins at the corners . We will soon be also working on Ninja Mask and The Befluttered . Thank You . Happy65, Leader of H65 Vandalism Patrol RE: Yes,you can add the patrol to your page .Happy65 CP Can we meet on Club Penguin ? . Happy65 Club Penguin Meeting Please can we go on Server : Oyster Room : Dock Please Reply when you are online . Thanks . Happy65 ? I cant see you on CP . Happy65 Club Penguin can we meet on CP ? Happy65 Where ? Server : Oyster Rooom : Town Happy65 Keegan Meth Oh, you have a bloody nose.Be sure to get well soon.It's more like Keegan Meth's injury that had his face very bloody.--Terler 18:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) CP can we meet on CP ? Ive only got at most 45 minutes Server : The one we always go on (Oyster) Room : and again (Town) Happy65 A Message Hi Plush, I editted many posts and added many pictures to pages and i will add more, but i have a problem. I have some rare pictures of the moderators and beta penguins that might help this site alot so i hope u could help. (My aim is to be admin in this wiki, so i hope u would help me to be.) Assistent? Aly Here! Hello! Aly here! I've been watching this Clubpenguin "Wikia" and I relized that it's a great place! I told all my friends about this. If you do not mind, I would like to be an Assistent of anyone!!!!!!! Message (PM) me if you accept my deal. I got the skills for laughing and random junk. -Alylicious Alylicious 19:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Assistent2 By Assistent, I mean to do things kind of like a Admin except I'm TOLD to do it....SOMETHING LIKE THAT! xD Alylicious 20:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Penguin of the Month! You are Penguin of the Month! Hooray! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 21:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the award . Happy65 CP Can we go on CP Again ? on Server : Oyster . Room : Town Plus Ive got some news that I will tell you on CP . Happy65 News The news is i made Era Templates . If you joined before they moved to the new wiki , Have a look at theese templates, you can choose which one to display Blocked by CP CP is blocking me from getting onto the test servers . Happpy65 No Never mind , I dont wanna go on private servers . Can we just send messages to each other on the wiki . Happpy65 Era Templates The news was the era templates . I would love any user to display it on there user page . The main links are : New Era Old Era You'll need to check both of the links out to decide . Thanks Thanks for putting it on your user page . If you have any projects like that , Im happy to help you out . Happy65 Thanks Ok , I will look after your poll . I will add some new polls now . Happy65 Thats what I meant I meant create new ones and vote in old ones . Happy65 Hi Hi there , Is there anything you want to chat about ? . Happy65 No I cant use chat since I user IE8 . Cant we just send messages to each other . Since were two active rollbacks online . We need to work as a team for example , Report Spam and Vandalism to each other , Relpy to any users who need help wether or not they are asking us . What do you think of my idea ? Happy65 I will make a subpage I will make a subpage . Happy65 It dosent matter I dont really want a page that all the community can see . It is meant to be a private project for us . Click here if you want to go to our private Discussion . Happy65 Archive Dont get anoyed at me or anything but I just want to say you should archive a talk page when it reaches 30,000 Bytes or 32,000 Bytes . Happy65 Come to rollback discussion . CPWIP CPWIP is a project that a user made up . PS : If your online , can we go on CP . you choose server . Happy65 Can you go on rollback chat too . Happy65 Chat Please come back on Rollback chat and say Hi on chat when ur on . Happy65 Can you sign up for the parties now ? Thanks . --Happy65 19:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi the plush, will u join CPWIP (CLUB PENGUIN WIKI IMPROVEMENT PROJECT) to help improve the wiki. Plz answer back. Hi well i have a big list, I need a help for this Project well i started already. I started with hand items im improving them with more pictures needed to them. Join my chat for to talk ok Hey Hey , Can you go on rollback discusssion chat . Thanks . --Happy65 18:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm back on chat . --Happy65 19:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Quick Question I have deleted the offensive comments. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 19:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Which Blog Post? Which Blog Post did somebody swear on? ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 21:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, We are deciding to make a party. Some decided tomorrow after CP Reporters party. What do u think ? Famous Penguin DS3R will come. So what do u think. If not tomorrow then tell. Sdgsgfs 20:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, Do u check my blog? And we are just asking, do u want the party to be tomorrow? We will make party, so decide u want it tomorrow or after? Plz leave a comment in my blog ok. Join wiki chat to talk. Hey! Hello! Please sign up for an awesome new party here! Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Video Proof heres some video proof of the items at the fair 2011 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFr41l-Hb58 Party . 20 Minutes Left To Sign Up ! It is around 20 minutes untill the Box Party 2011 starts . Please sign up here. Wow ! Wow ! , You are a great editor and have won the ultimate Happy65 award . Unsigned Message Join my chat to talk. Ur a great editor here is my award. The u Plush from Sdgsgfs Bopper31415 I think you should reconsider me. Bopper31415:I think you should reconsider me on chat. Sorry i had to say this again but i forgot to put "on chat". Hey! I was wondering if you were going to the club penguin wiki party on september 10,2011?And I was wondering about the time periods on the invatation. Thanks! Anna603 September 10.2011 5:25 pm Well... I could tell you the time here 5:45 pm in Oregon Klamath Falls in USA I dont no time zones and my mind is on video games, sorry! If this iformation helps that will be good! Thanks! Anna603 5:47 pm September 5.2011 Thankyou! Thankyou for the time zone that really helped me! Thankyou again, Anna603 Sept 5.2011 7:53 pm Thank You Hi Plush, Thankyou for nominating me for a burecrat. I really wish I was a burecrat. --Master Talia 05:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat Please come on CPW chat again . --*' ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 16:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) The Parrot! Dude! Remember what we were chatting about earlier? I just figured out something. Rockhopper came on June 27th, 2008. It appears that when I joined CP, he was still on CP! My memory has been screwed up! I was able to get the parrot but I didn't! :-( ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 03:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Parrot Returning Soon? I sent CP that email, like I said I would, and this is what they responded with: "Hello Bman2007Jazz, It's great to hear from you! I remember that item, and it certainly was a cool one to have. I'm sure that we'll get to see that item, or something like it, on the island again sometime! I can't say for certain, unfortunately, but I'll make sure to pass your request onto our penguin designers, and they'll take a look at it for you. If you have any more requests, please let me know and I'll be happy to help. Best Fishes, Matthew Club Penguin Fan Mail" I forgot to ask if it was for members or non-members, so, uh...??? ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 16:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ja ja Wookie Cars! B'jeh nik moke -'ShrimpPin' RE:Catching Up Mhm, meanwhile I'm catching up to Happy65 >:D ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 15:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) 3,000 edit race winner Finish Line Stamp; Bman2007Jazz: 3,000 edits Happy65: 2,998 edits :-O >:D ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 19:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Award Numbah 1 Thanks! Now I have 30 awards! (32 counting the ones that I give out) ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 22:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Plush, you gotta see this... ''Mainspace Edits: #Happy65: 1,300 #The Plush: 1,545 #Bman2007Jazz: 1,674 YES! IT HAPPENED! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 23:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ack! Nah, it's OK. It looks cool :P ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 23:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Meet me on chat now. Bopper31415 01:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 Hey Plush Hey Plush...... Long Time No See! I Didint See You From Sep! If You Want To Meet Me Come To The Chat......Or......Meet Me On: Sleet,Dojo User:Yousof Muleh Muleh theres a lot of vandals lately. could you get some admin to make me a rollback to help? since im trying to get rid of way to many vandals by using a message to block. thanx. :( trying to make cp wiki better. Ill meet you at 5 - 6 pm your time (USA) its -5 GMT if im right. thanx. got to talk about vandals named anonymous. we gotta make all pages registered people only. Hello. theres ANOTHER vandal. >:(. please get an admin to ban its at ip 201.171.159.43. Here's a picture you missed since your not on Club Penguin right now. Here's another picture. Random. My adobe keeps crashing... heres a picture of the new item the Present Outfit. o.0 Look how many words there are in my archives of Club Penguin Support tickets... October 4, 2011 21:49 User:Club Penguin - Nintendo 300‎ (diff | hist) . . ('+22,222') . . Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 (Talk | contribs) +- 21:23 User:ThePlush Alt‎‎ (4 changes | hist) . . (+11,135) . . Penguin - Nintendo 300‎ (4×) 21:23 (cur | prev) . . (+5,575) . . Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 (Talk | contribs) 21:19 (cur | prev) . . (+4,915) . . Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 (Talk | contribs) 21:17 (cur | prev) . . (+54) . . Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 (Talk | contribs) 21:16 (cur | prev) . . (+591) . . Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 (Talk | contribs) 21:00 (User rights log) . . Randomtime (Talk | contribs) changed group membership for User:Randomtime from (none) to Bots (cleanup) N 20:55 Blog comment (Yousof Muleh Muleh/New Charecter Called Commander Flame) (diff | hist) . . (+2) . . Tracotaper (Talk | contribs) (Created page with "no ") +- 20:54 Pet Shop‎‎ (5 changes | hist) . . (+3,746) . . Club Penguin - Nintendo 300‎ (2×); Tracotaper‎ (2×) m 20:54 (cur | prev) . . (+3,869) . . Tracotaper (Talk | contribs) (Reverted edits by Ssɐʞɔnɟ (talk | block) to last version by Tracotaper) 20:54 (cur | prev) . . (-3,869) . . Ssɐʞɔnɟ (Talk | contribs) (Replaced content with "File:LolFuckOff.jpeg") 20:52 (cur | prev) . . (+3,706) . . Tracotaper (Talk | contribs) (rf) 20:51 (cur | prev) . . (-2) . . Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 (Talk | contribs) 20:51 (cur | prev) . . (+42) . . Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 (Talk | contribs) N 20:53 Blog comment (Yousof Muleh Muleh/New Charecter Called Commander Flame) (diff | hist) . . (+17) . . Tracotaper (Talk | contribs) (Created page with "he never shuts up ") 20:53 User talk:The Plush‎ (diff | hist) . . (+123) . . Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 (Talk | contribs) 20:53 (Upload log) . . Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 (Talk | contribs) uploaded "File:Present12.png" +- 20:52 Black Superhero Mask‎‎ (2 changes | hist) . . (0) . . Tracotaper‎ m 20:52 (cur | prev) . . (+981) . . Tracotaper (Talk | contribs) (Reverted edits by Ssɐʞɔnɟ (talk | block) to last version by Penguin-Pal) 20:52 (cur | prev) . . (-981) . . Ssɐʞɔnɟ (Talk | contribs) +- 20:51 Town‎‎ (2 changes | hist) . . (0) . . Tracotaper‎ m 20:51 (cur | prev) . . (+7,753) . . Tracotaper (Talk | contribs) (Reverted edits by Ssɐʞɔnɟ (talk | block) to last version by Sdgsgfs) 20:51 (cur | prev) . . (-7,753) . . Ssɐʞɔnɟ (Talk | contribs) (Replaced content with "File:LolFuckOff.jpeg Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3") N 20:50 Blog comment (Yousof Muleh Muleh/New Charecter Called Commander Flame) (diff | hist) . . (+14) . . Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 (Talk | contribs) (Created page with "stop swearing.") sorry forgot the --Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 21:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo 300 Hello! I can help you enter my codes so that you can get all the Treasure Book items! Just give me the pass and I'll do it for you. Best change your pass for that time, then change it back to your old pass once you're done. Thanks! --Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 01:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo 300 Proof I Have Codes Actually, I get free codes! Here's proof that I have lots of codes. 1112.PNG|The last 2 unlocks are from Series 14, the new Treasure Book. 1111.PNG|The last 5 unlocks are from Series 14. 1113.PNG|The last 3 are from Series 14. 1114.PNG|The last 6 items are from Series 14. 1115.PNG|The last 2 items are from Series 14. See how many Series 14 (new ones) codes I have? That's 18 different items just from Series 14! Camp Penguins Color Contest Hello The Plush, Today I made the "Camp Penguins Color Contest". This contest is about new ideas for Colors on Club Penguin. You can learn more about the contest Here. I hope you'll join the contest. Who knows? Maybe you will be the 1st winner! Note: the contest will be closed on '''October 20'. RE:Color Contest Hello The Plush, The contest is for chosing and new color for penguins, not for the background (although i made it equable). About chosing the color coding- I was meant to write "HEX coding", not "RGB Coding", so i made a few changes in my blog post, but you can post the RGB color if you want, too. And about uploading your idea's picture- i can handle this- but, if you want, you can upload your own photo. I hope this message answeared most of your questions :) [[User:Penguin-Pal|Penguin'''-Pal']] [[User Talk:Penguin-Pal|'(Talk)]] 07:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) hey plush hey can ya make an icon for me that haves the alphine helmet in the middle? Kevin81levin talk to me! Pictures Do you have this glitch? 0,0s.PNG|Glitch And do you like the picture I made? 00.PNG Hey The Plush, can you go on Old CP Wiki Chat today? Thanks! --Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 19:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Sarah - Now Nintendo 300 Hi, The Plush! I noticed that you have a great profile picture! Well, could you make one for me which has the red guitar pin in the middle? I would sure be delighted if you do. And, Thanks! -User:Mixer2301 Could you make make a pic? Hi, The Plush! I noticed that you have an awesome profile photo! I was wondering, could you make one for me? I would be delighted if you do that! And Thanks. -Mixer2301 Could you make me a pic? Hi, The Plush! I noticed that you have an awesome profile photo! You even made many members that photo! Well, could you make one for me which has the red guitar pin in the middle? Please? I would be delighted if you do that! And Thanks! -Mixer2301 Thanks wow man thank you for making me the logo! :D User:Yousof Muleh Muleh Thanks! Hi, Thank you for making me a new profile photo. I am sure that you must have taken a hard work for that. Thanks for everything. It's little hard to find a kind one like you. Thanks again! Have a nice day! Mixer2301 More Pics Please Hey Plush, sorry to bother you but I saw those pictures you made for other people, (Electric Guitar etc.) they were so cool! Can you please make me one for the Tie Dye Shirt and the 1st and 2nd Year Party Hats when you have time? Thanks! --Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 11:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo 300 P.S. Yes I remembered to put in my signiture this time! :D Template Hello , I have made a template for you! Anyone who would like to use this template has to ask me or I will remove it. I hope you like the template! See you later ! [[User:Penguinstorm300|~Penguinstorm300']] [[User talk:Penguinstorm300|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Penguinstorm300|(Blog)]] plaeas hi can u join chat to talk for the last time -sdgsgfs New Template I have made a new limited edition template. I hope you like it and it encourages you to edit more but remember... Don't vandalize or cheat! Please don't put this on your templates list unless you have the qualifications to pass. I will award the template. Nintendo 300Talk Plush... It wasn't me who demoted you. If you check user rights, you will notice Sdgsgfs demoted you. Anyways, you've always been a good friend so I made you rollback and chat moderator again. Also, Sdgsgfs was blocked by Seahorseruler for plagerism. Also, I just got told by Sdgsgfs you asked Sdgsgfs on chat to demote you, was this correct? I'm not deleting your userpage by the way and won't unless you say so. I've not deleted anyone's. Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits RE: By 'delete', I meant deleting your User Page. Sdgsgfs told me that every who quits the Wiki has to have their page deleted as it is the rules. Sorry. --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 18:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wow. So Sdgsgfs was giving me incorrect information... Go on chat. --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 18:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? Hello . I have noticed that there is a glitch for my edits count. Although I asked Happy65 on chat what he/she saw, I'm still curious. I have noticed that my profile says I have done around 140 edits more than what it says on my signature. Could you please check this and reply to me. Check how many edits my profile says I have done and at the section where it says 'official signature' check how many edits it says there. Thank you. Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits you are invited!for the birthday party! BEHOLD YOU GOT A GOLDEN TICKET FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! SEND THIS TO OTHER PEPOLE ON THE WIKI. HURRY YOU HAVE NO MUCH TIME THE PARTY IS TOMMORW! KEVIN WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU! HERE IS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE TICKET: Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard; ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Puffle Food; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 16:01, April 24, 2014 (UTC)'''